Prisoners of Love
by AangKatara777
Summary: This story is complete. Aang has been captured by Azula, Katara comes to save him, but what will happen when she finds him, Kataang Fluff, Chapter 19 is out! The last chapter! Read and Review please!
1. Torture

Prisoners of Love

Prisoners of Love

Aang POV:

I have been here for about 4 months, Azula came daily to torture me, she would take out her fire whip and whip me about 10-20 times, I have scars all over my back, arms, and legs

Now my back is so numb it barely hurts anymore, I can't tell if that is good or bad, whatever, azula should be here soon, hopefully she's in a good mood…….what am I talking about! Azula doesn't have a good side! Oh No, here she is.

"Good Morning, avatar" she said with an evil smile on her face.

"W-what's so good about it?" I responded in an angry tone, "All you do is whip me for n-no reason!" After that she slammed me up against the wall of my cell by my neck and I cried out in pain.

"You aren't supposed to be alive!" Azula yelled, "When my great-grandfather destroyed the air temples, You were supposed to die!"

"But I'm not dead, am I" I said. And with that she started to whip me, one giant slash was the most painful, it went from my right shoulder all the way to the left of my ribcage. Once again, I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Azula continued for about 15 more slashes and left.

I coughed up blood, and my stomach started to hurt, I tried to think of things that made me happy, so I thought of Katara's smiling face, and I imagined her hugging me. I kept thinking of that until I fell asleep, not knowing what would happen the next day.

I know, I know, short chapter, but don't worry there will be more, actually, there is going to be about 7-10 chapters in all, not sure yet, well, Hope u enjoyed the first chapter, bye.


	2. Rescue, or is it

Rescue, or is itRescue, or is it

I awoke in pain on the dirt floor of my cell, nothing was different, it was cold and damp, and I had nowhere to go. All of a sudden I heard footsteps, for a second I thought it was Katara, but when the door screeched open, I found out that it was Azula.

"Well, well, well, Mister Strong Avatar, not so strong now are we" she said in a mocking tone.

"Don't make fun of me, When I make it out of here I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"To bad that's never going to happen," Azula said with a frown, "and no one, is going to save you". And then she left.

I was really surprised about that; she never came in unless she was going to torture me. I was also relived, because for the rest of that day, Azula never came. The only person that came in was the guard who fed me, I could barely even call it a meal, it was stale bread and water. Then he tied me up and I was like that the rest of the evening.

The next day, Azula was for once, somewhat nice, she just asked me about the air nomads, then she got violent when I didn't answer some of her questions.

(_flash back)_

"_So, avatar, where are all of the air temples, I know there is a hidden one somewhere, where is it?" Azula asked me._

"_I won't tell you………" I answer with a frown._

_Azula then punched me in the face and my nose began to bleed. "I SAID WHERE IS IT!!" Azula yelled in my face._

_I sat there quiet, I didn't say a word. Azula gave me a "Your Pathetic" look and went away. _

_(end of flashback)_

Now I am sitting in my cell, the way I have for 4 months, bored to death, I have been waiting for rescue for all of this time. "I guess it isn't coming". I thought about Katara everyday. Thinking about her made me feel better, actually, it is the only thing keeping me alive.

The next day I woke up, to my surprise there was actually better food in my cell, "Wow! Un-stale bread!" I said sarcastically.

"Your just lucky to have that, avatar, we thought we'd make your birthday somewhat special," She glared at me, "one of my guards suggested it,"

"What? It's my birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah, dumdum, don't you know when your own birthday is?" she said.

"Well I don't know what day it is!!" I yelled at her, realizing that wasn't a good idea.

"OH YOU WILL PAY FOR YELLING AT ROYALTY!" Azula shouted. She took out her fire whip and whipped me until I was unconscious. Then she and some other guards started kicking me while I was down.

Some birthday.

Later, I finally woke up; I had no idea how long I was out. But, I heard footsteps come down the hallway. They weren't loud like Azula or the guards' shoes, but they were soft and gentle. The footsteps got louder though, as if they were approaching my cell.

The door opened, and I saw her.

**Ok, I am sorry it took me so long to update, my internet got shut down for a few days, hope you guys like this chapter, it's longer than the first, thanks for the reviews! Bye!**


	3. Katara

Yeah

**Yeah! Katara's Here!!**

**Katara**

The door opened, and I saw her……………..

My eyes opened wide, I was too weak to move.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, "What did they do to you?!" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"K-katara? Is…….is t-that you? I asked.

"Shhhh, yes, it's me, aang, I'm here, and I'm going to get you out" Katara responded.

Katara gently grabbed aang's back and legs and began to pick him up. But before Katara could lift aang up an inch, Azula slammed the door open.

"So, you think that you could just bust in to my prison and steal my prisoner from me?" Azula asked with an evil smile on.

"Yes, and I will, I will get aang out of here!" Katara said.

Azula then frowned; just looking at her gave you shivers up your spine. Katara put aang down and stood up.

"So, peasant, you think that you can stop me from keeping the avatar in my prison? Well, if you do, your wrong, you can't stop me." Azula said.

Katara then flew 3 ice shards at Azula. All of a sudden, when the shards were about 1 foot from azula's heart, a wall of earth popped out of the ground and blocked them.

The Dai Lee agents came in and grabbed Katara's wrist with their handcuffs and pulled her to them.

"K-katara! No!!" I yelled as loud as I could as they dragged her into another cell down the hallway.

"Sorry, avatar, you won't be seeing your little girlfriend anymore." She laughed and walked into Katara's cell.

"no………….." I said, trying to hold back tears.

I was furious. Even though I had little strength in my body, I knew I had to save Katara before they killed her.

In about 5 minutes, I could hear Katara's screams of pain from down the hall. I could tell that Azula was whipping her.

I punched the wall with anger, and started training myself.

Training to kill Azula for what she did.

**I know you guys were all expecting a giant rescue by Katara. Sorry, you'll just have to see what happens next. I will have the next chapter out soon. I am a pretty fast writer so it won't be too long. I want to put some space between them though. Hope u liked it!**


	4. Katara's Pain

Katara's Pain

**Katara's Pain**

Katara had been dragged to a cell down the hallway from Aang's. The Dai Lee agents chained her up to the wall. She struggled to break free. About a minute or two later, Azula walked into Katara's cell.

"No one breaks into my prison and lives, peasant" Azula said.

"Well, that will soon change, I'm going to make it out of here" Katara replied.

Azula then got very mad. She put her hand around Katara's throat and started to choke her. "I can see that were not going to get along in here, maybe soon that will change, but I doubt that" Azula said.

Katara couldn't breath at this point, Azula made her hands hot and she was burning Katara's neck. Tears came to Katara's eyes and Azula stopped.

"Did that hurt?" Azula said with a smirk. "Well it was supposed too."

Katara glared at Azula.

"Your not going to talk?" Azula said, "That's not a problem, you don't need to"

Azula made her fire whip and started whipping Katara's arms.

Katara was screaming out in pain. She now had mutiple cuts and burns on her arms, some of them were a foot long.

(Now back to Aang)

Aang was doing push-ups. Or what he could call push-ups, he barely lifted the ground he was so weak. But he continued to do them until he heard Katara scream. He had no idea what was happening to Katara, but he knew it was bad. He huddled up in the corner of his cell and started to cry.

A guard came in Aang's cell to give him his food.

"Wh-what is she doing t-to her?" Aang asked.

This guard was one of the nicer ones. She was a woman and she had been nicer to him than the other guards.

"Azula is whipping her with fire, like she does to you." The guard replied.

Aang sat there in shock.

"You like her, don't you." The guard asked

"Yeah, she………..she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Aang replied.

"I thought so, I'll be sure to be nice to her." She said. Then she smiled at Aang and walked off.

Aang thought she was a nice guard. She had never been mean to him. She was the guard who suggested that Azula give him un-stale bread for his birthday. Aang smiled.

Katara wasn't screaming anymore. Aang assumed that she was done being whipped. He just hoped she was still alive.

Then he fell asleep.

(We are now going to Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko)

"I can't wait to see Aang again," said Sokka, "I hope he's alright."

"What if he's…………………….dead?" said Toph.

Sokka looked at Toph. He hadn't thought of that, what if he had died. "No……….Aang's stronger than that………………….he won't die…………………..i hope"

"When did Katara say she'd be back?" Suki asked.

"She should be back any day now" Sokka answered.

"What if Azula captured her too?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, what if Katara was caught while trying to get Aang!" Toph said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE WHAT IF'S!! I HATE WHAT IF'S!!" Sokka yelled. "what if this, what if that! Katara didn't get captured………………….I know she didn't………………………."

Silence.

A messenger hawk came from the distance.

Yay! I have a new chapter up! Hope you liked this one! Thanks for the reviews guys! I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

**In the next chapter- **Katara and Aang don't know what's in for them. Aang slowly trains himself. The rest of the Gaang getsunwanted info, what will happen next!!


	5. The Messenger Hawk

The Messenger Hawk

The Messenger Hawk

Sokka looked at the hawk as it landed on Toph's shoulder.

"ok?……….what is on me? Is that a bird?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, it's a messenger hawk, from the fire nation" Sokka said.

Zuko looked up and then walked over.

"Well? What does it say?" Suki asked. She stood there with an eyebrow raised.

Sokka opened the container and a note came out. "It says…(sokka reads the note)

……………………………………………….Oh no."

* * *

(To aang)

Aang was punching the wall trying to strengthen is hands and arms. He was thinking of earth bending. How it was so tough and hard, this was the perfect way to train. As he was punching the wall, a guard came in.

"What are you doing!?" the guard yelled.

Aang turns to the guard. "Oh……………uh………." Aang mutters.

"You were trying to escape!" the guard yelled. "Azula!!"

"What do you want!" Azula shouted. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"The avatar was trying to escape ma'am" the guard stated. Aang sat down.

Azula turns to Aang.

"You have chosen the WRONG time to make me mad avatar, now you shall pay!" Azula yells. She ran to Aang's and started to chuck blue flames at him. Which he tried to dodge, a lot of them hit him though. He yelled out in pain and tried to airbend at her. He sent a blast at her and she was slammed against the wall. Aang then realized, doing that was a BIG mistake.

* * *

(To Katara)

Katara heard the commotion from her cell.

She was really scared for Aang, he was already so weak and she didn't know how much longer Aang could take all of this.

She started to cry. Then, the guard that Aang sort of made friends with came in.

"W-what do you want?" Katara said.

"I'm just here to give you your food," the guard said. "what's your name?"

"W-why do you want to know?" Katara replied.

The guard shrugged. "I know your friend, the avatar,"

Katara's eyes opened wide and she looked up at the guard.

"He's a good kid, you tried to get him on his birthday, did you know that?" The guard stated.

"It was his birthday?!" Katara said.

"Yeah, he was really happy about that it seemed, but he is always crying about you now"

"He…..he is?" Katara asked.

"Yup" the guard said. " And he's always talking in his sleep about you, he's always saying, _Katara! No………don't leave….no katara please, _it's quite annoying. Is that your name? Katara?"

Katara sighed. "Yes"

Katara began to eat her food, and the guard left. She could still hear Aang's yells and cries. Which made Katara cry herself.

* * *

(To the Gaang)

"W-what does it say?" Toph asked with a sad expression on her face.

Sokka just looked down and dropped the note.

Suki ran and picked it up. She read it and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh……"

"What does it say! What does it say!?" Toph yelled.

Suki handed the note to Zuko and he read it aloud.

_Dear Zuko, _

_Your little friend, the watertribe peasant, came to rescue your little beloved avatar. To bad for you, our guards took care of her, so you'll never see her or the avatar ever again!_

_Azula _

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sokka" Zuko said.

"No Zuko, it's not your fault, it's mine." Sokka said.

"It's not your fault, Sokka" Suki said.

"Yes it is………. I should have told her not to go, or at least I should have gone with her………….how could I let my sister just be taken like that?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka……….calm down, going to rescue Aang was Katara's idea, you couldn't have stopped her, it was her decision." Suki said. Then she hugged Sokka and Zuko joined in, surprisingly.

After the moment was over, Sokka realized something.

"Toph? What's wrong?" Sokka asked. Toph was sitting on the ground cross-legged.

Toph wouldn't speak.

* * *

(to aang)

The other guards quickly ran in the cell all aiming fire blasts at aang. Aang prepared for the worst. All the guards ran up to the bars of the cell and started to chuck more fire at him. One of the blasts hit Aang right in the chest, he yelled out.

Aang clutched his side in pain not realizing what had just happened. He looked up. They were throwing rocks at him! Still in pain he made a ball of earth around him, hopeing it would work as a shield.

This got Azula and the guards really mad. They opened up his cell and ran to him, they all were blasting fire at him. He couldn't take it, he knew he would probably die in that heat.

Maybe he would………….

* * *

(To Katara)

After all of the yelling and screaming from aang had stopped, Azula walked into Katara's cell.

"What did you do to him!?" Katara cried. "He doesn't deserve this!" Katara started to cry heavily and she looked down.

"He tried to escape, peasant, so I had to teach him a little lesson" Azula said smirking. She then gave Katara a slash of her fire whip, which left a foot long burn there.

Katara screamed in pain.

Azula left.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. Since school has started I have to wait until nighttime to write. But even with school I will have a new chapter out every one-two days, unless the following happens.

**Severe Writers block**

**My internet is down so I can't post them.**

**I am not at home**

**or some other reason I can't think of right now.**

**Glad you guys have liked the chapters, these stories are fun to write, lol, they are just what I think of when the teachers are talking, XD**

**You guys rock! Bye!**


	6. Friends, New Skills, and Katara's Rescue

**Friendships, New Skills, and Katara's Rescue**

After Azula had left, Katara wept silently. She was afraid that Aang was dead. She fell asleep crying.

When she woke up, her food was laid out in front of her, the nice guard had left it there. She hadn't left, she was just leaning against the wall of Katara's cell.

Katara looked up and gave a faint smile, recognizing that it was the nicer guard.

"Azula told me to keep watch over you today," The guard said, "oh yeah, and if you were wondering, my name is Ania (on-e-uh)"

"Um, since you are one of the guards, Ania? Would……….would you happen to know how aang is? Is he………is he d-dead?" Katara asked shakily.

"Well, I haven't seen him yet since Azula had that giant temper tantrum" Ania said, "I don't know………….sorry."

Katara looked down at the floor sadly, and she began to cry.

"Don't worry," Ania said. "I'm sure he's fine" Actually, she really didn't know, she just wanted to make Katara feel better.

"Hey! You're from the fire nation! Why do you care so much about Aang?!" Katara yelled.

"Actually, I'm not, I'm not from the fire nation," she whispered. Katara's eyes grew wide and she looked at Ania.

"Th-then where are you from?" Katara asked.

"I'm from the Earth Kingdom," she said, still whispering. "I was a traveler, and after the war had ended, I decided to see what the fire nation was like, so I came here."

Katara smiled. "No wonder you were so nice to Aang."

"I would break you out of here, but if I did, Azula would probably……you know," Ania said.

"That's ok, I will break out someday," Katara said and she smiled.

The smile quickly turned to a frown as Azula walked in.

* * *

(The Gaang)

"Toph? Earth to Toph. Can you hear me?" Sokka said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, sokka? You know she's blind……right?" Suki said.

Sokka's eyes got wide. "Ummmmmm, uh, yes, of course I knew that, I just……."

Suki started to laugh. "It's okay, Sokka" Suki hugged him.

"Guys, can you please stop the lovey-dovey moment you two are obviously having right now, and try and get Toph to speak?" Zuko said, frowning.

"Ok" the couple both said.

Sokka sat down next to Toph and put his hand on her shoulder. "Toph? What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Is this about Katara? Well, don't worry, we'll get them."

No answer.

Suki walked up. "Toph? I know your upset about something, and if you really trusted us as your friends you would tell us what's wrong….."

"well………………." Toph said quietly.

"Yes?" Suki said.

Toph stood up. "Guys, when Katara was about to leave, she came to me and asked me if she should go or not."

"Hey! Why didn't she come to me?!" Sokka yelled.

"Be-because she already knew what your answer was going to be, a big fat NO." Toph replied.

Sokka got silent.

"Anyway this is what happened." Toph began to tell the story.

(_FLASHBACK)_

"_Toph? Do you think I should go and rescue Aang? Or would it be to risky right now." Katara asked._

"_Well, I know you love him, so I think you should go get him." Toph answered._

I was tired. She had woken me up. So I didn't know what I was saying.

"_You really think so?" Katara said._

"_Yup." _

"_Ummmmmmm, so, well, uh…do you want to come with me? Just incase something bad happens at the prison?" Katara asked._

"_No, Katara, I am tired and right now I am not caring, go save your boyfriend, you won't get in any trouble." Toph answered._

"_Oh………okay, see ya later then." Katara said._

"_BYE!" Toph yelled. "Finally, peace and quiet._

(End of Flash Back)

"And she left." Toph said.

"What?! This is all your fault for not going with her! Now she is stuck in some evil Prison with now the baddest person in the world! Azula! If Katara dies, I BLAME YOU!" Sokka yelled.

Toph ran off crying.

"Sokka! It isn't Toph's fault! It isn't anyone's fault. It just happened." Suki said.

"I'll go get Toph," Zuko said, walking in Toph's direction.

"Sokka, you need to go say your sorry." Suki said.

"But.."

"Now!!" Suki yelled.

* * *

(To Aang)

Aang had been curled up in that ball for about 3 min. It was cracking.

Suddenly, it burst open and flames were hitting Aang every where. All of aangs clothes had been burned off except for some of his pants. Now his pants are about 5 inches shorter than before. So they were a little above his knees.

Aang immediately passed out from all the burns, cuts, and bruises that were on him. He couldn't breathe because of the heat.

He had multiple cuts on his arms, legs, and back. He had his giant cut on his back from Azula, a few weeks before. There were to many bruises to count. And of course he had the giant lightning scar from before.

(Time in the story: Two weeks after Katara came)

After the guards left, and Aang woke up, he was in terrible pain. His body felt like it was inches away from the sun, or at least that's what he thought, and all of his cuts were scabbing over.

Aang suddenly was filled with rage, because of Azula and the guards. He punched the wall, like he had before to train, but this time he put all of the energy and rage into this punch.

The wall started to fall.

* * *

(To Katara)

Katara looked up at Azula.

"Well, well, well, it looks like your do for some punishment." Azula said.

Katara frowned.

A different guard came in and chained Katara to the wall.

Katara's back was as bad as Aang's at this point, so Azula struck Katara's legs. After about 10 lashes, her feet stopped supporting her weight. She fell to the ground with her hands still chained to the wall.

It was then that Katara heard a loud screeching noise. It was coming from down the wall, it sounded like metal.

Azula motioned for a guard to check it out. He went out and was thrust down the hall way. Two more guards went and took fighting stances. Fire took them down the hall also. Azula shut the door of Katara's cell, and walked up to Katara.

"I've had it with you, peasant," Azula said angrily, "It's time to take you out of my life, it's time for you to die!" Azula immediately started making lightning, it was circling around her, ready to strike.

Katara closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. When suddenly, the ceiling started to peel off.

* * *

(To the Gaang)

Sokka caught up with Zuko and told him he was going to get Toph.

Once Sokka had caught up with Toph, it started to rain, and Toph had made an earth tent. Fortunately for Sokka, it was open. He walked in.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you, Toph, I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was being a jerk. I hope you know that it wasn't your fau-."

"Yes it was, Sokka! It's my fault that Katara and Aang aren't back her right now safe and sound!" Toph yelled.

"No……….it isn't….it's no one's fault." Sokka said.

There was silence.

Sokka crawled over and hugged Toph, and she hugged him back.

"It couldn't have been stopped, Toph, you had been tired, it wasn't your fault, and if you even had gone with Katara, you might be in that Prison also." Sokka said, still hugging Toph.

"Ok, thanks Sokka." Toph said.

"No Problem". And they walked back to camp.

* * *

(To Katara)

Katara was about to faint because of her injuries but she kept herself awake as she watched the ceiling peel off.

Azula was still making the lightning, she was making it as big as possible, but the ceiling started to peel faster.

It peeled off and wrapped around Azula.

The Lightning went through the metal and into Azula, and just like that,

Azula was dead.

Katara's vision was getting blurry. There was a figure standing in the doorway. She looked harder.

It was Aang.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, this was one of my favorites, I added some Tokka into the story. Oh Well, R&R please! **

**I have had this story in my mind for 2 years, and once I found out about fan fiction, I got to work, that's why I have been getting the chapters up in 1-2 days.**

**Bye! **


	7. Escaping

This chapter is all about Aang and Katara

This chapter is all about Aang and Katara

Escaping

Katara's eyes opened wide when she saw him. Though she still couldn't see him well.

"Aang? Is th-that you?" Katara said.

"Yes, it's me" Aang replied running over to Katara.

"Aang……you…..you were metal bending." Katara said in shock, "How did you, when di-."

"Shh, we have to get out of here, I learned metal bending in my cell, and there was nothing else to do. So I created a plan to rescue you," Aang interrupted her.

"Y-you came for me," Katara said.

"Yes, I love you Katara and I had to break you out," He said as he metal bended the cuffs on her hands and feet. She fell forward on to him, and he caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Aang said kissing Katara's head.

"No, I'm just glad you're okay, I thought you had…….died." Katara said back.

"I was scared you had." Aang replied.

Aang picked Katara up in his arms, and carried her out of the cell.

"Aang, are you s-sure that y-you can carry me? You are all hurt." Katara said sadly.

"So are you, and I care more about you than I care about myself," he said with a smile.

"Well, whenever you get tired you can put me down, I'll walk." Katara said.

"I'll carry you the whole way if I have to, Katara" he said with a serious face on.

Katara held on to Aang tight, making sure she wasn't holding onto any cuts or bruises.

Aang, limped down the hallway, still holding Katara, when two guards run up.

"Your not going anywhere, Avatar" one guard said.

"Yes, actually, I am, MOVE!" Aang said as he made a giant wave of earth go down the hallway towards the guards.

The guards hit the wall and were knocked out.

Two more guards came up; they were fire benders. Aang didn't see them, they blasted fire at Aang, which he and Katara didn't see until it was a foot from Aang. He quickly turned around and held Katara tightly to him, making sure she didn't get burned. But his back did.

He yelled in pain. Then he turned around and blasted the guards with air. He winced in pain from his back, but then carried on running.

The next guards they saw were 3 men with spears, all Aang had to do was smash them into the wall. He kept running right passed them.

They were almost to the door when another guard came out. It was Ania. Aang and Katara both recognized her.

"Good, you guys are finally out," she said with a smile.

"Do you want to c-come with us?" You could go back to the Earth Kingdom." Katara said.

"Well I would but Azula wou-." Aang cut off Ania.

"Azula's dead."

"What? You killed her? Great, I guess I could leave." Ania said happily.

Two guards started to run down the hall way to them.

"Can you hold her for a second?" Aang said handing Katara to Ania.

"Sure." Ania said holding Katara.

Aang walked up to the guards. He was a meter from them and they started making fire to shoot at him.

Aang went into the Avatar State and sent all four elements at the guards. (water from the air, metal/earth same thing, sorta)

The guards were flung against the wall and Aang went back to the real world and picked up Katara from Ania.

Katara and Ania were just wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry though, I can't go with you." Ania sadly said.

"Why not?" Aang and Katara said.

"I told my friend, who lives in the Fire Nation, that I would go meet her, and now probably would be the best time, I'm sorry." Ania said looking down.

"It's okay." Aang said.

"Now let's get out of this horrible place" Katara said.

They ran out.

**I liked this chapter, it was short, but still, it was fun to write, thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**In the Next Chapter: ((duh, duh, duhhhhhhh) XD always wanted to do that)**

**Katara and Aang make the journey to the Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko. Ania goes off to her friend. The Gaang starts to really worry about Aang and Katara, but they don't even know where the prison is.**

**Bye!**


	8. Traveling Love

Traveling Love

Traveling Love

Aang walked outside with Katara. The light of the sun burned their eyes and they couldn't see for a while. After about 2 minutes they were fine.

Ania had walked in a different direction that Katara and Aang were going.

So they were alone.

It was around noon. So it was burning hot out. Aang and Katara found a river and jumped into it. It felt really good on their cuts, the water was so cold.

"What are we going to do now, Aang" Katara asked.

"I don't know, I guess just look for Sokka and the rest of them." Aang replied.

"Ok," Katara said.

They continued to soak in the river. About ten minutes later, they got out of the river and Aang started walking, holding Katara.

"Aang, you don't have to carry me everywhere, my legs don't hurt that bad." Katara said.

"I know, I just don't want them to get hurt anymore than they already are." Aang replied.

Katara nuzzled up against Aang's chest. "Thank you, Aang"

"For what?" Aang asked confused.

"For saving me," Katara answered.

Silence.

Katara held onto Aang tighter. Aang continued to walk until the sun was just beginning to set. Aang put Katara down against a big, oak tree.

"I am going to go look for something for us to eat, ok?" Aang said.

"I could come to," Katara said to Aang, starting to get up. She stood up and wobbled, and then fell. Thankfully, Aang caught her.

"I'm going to go get something now," Aang said as he limped off into the forest.

When he came back, 15 minutes later, he had lots of berries in his arms.

"You like berries, right?" Aang said, smiling.

"Yep," Katara said.

"Well, good, it's the only thing we have," Aang laughed.

And the two began to eat their berry feast. Once they were done, it was dark out. So Aang laid down next to Katara against the oak tree, and they fell asleep. Katara was leaning her head on Aang's shoulder, and they fell asleep that way.

* * *

(To the Gaang)

"I wonder how Katara and Aang are doing." Sokka said.

"If there sti-," Zuko started, as Suki covered his mouth.

Sokka looked down. He knew what Zuko had been saying. He was saying "If they were still alive".

"Don't worry, Sokka, Katara and Aang are both very strong. They aren't dead. I know it," Suki said.

"Thanks, Suki," Sokka said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Shouldn't we go after them and save them?" Toph asked. "I mean, were not getting anywhere just sitting around waiting for something to happen."

"Well, we would…but…….we…..we have no idea where the prison is." Suki said, sadly.

"Oh…." Toph said with a sigh.

"We'll just have to hope that Katara and Aang can make it back safely," Sokka said. He really doubted that, he didn't think his sister was coming back.

* * *

(Back to Aang and Katara)

When they woke up, the forest was so peaceful, so tranquil. Aang hadn't wakened up yet, so Katara just continued to lean on him.

Aang finally woke up.

"Hey…" Aang said, tired.

"Good morning, Aang." Katara said, looking at him.

They weren't hungry, so they just started walking. Aang still holding Katara.

* * *

**Ok, when I said "tranquil" up there, well, the only reason I put it there was because it was one of my vocab words this week in school, so yeah. In that sentence, I was basically saying, "When they woke up, the forest was so peaceful, so peaceful". Whatever, it doesn't matter.**

**I realized something as I was finishing this chapter; Katara hasn't walked at all (except for the time she stood up and fell) since Aang rescued her. No wonder she fell, XD. **

**But yeah, thanks for reading guys! You rock!**

**Keep on reviewing too! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**New Chapter will be out soon!! Yay!**


	9. Through Good Times and Bad

Through Good Times and Bad

Through Good Times and Bad

Aang continued to walk with Katara in his arms. He was limping.

"Aang, seriously, I can walk, you don't have to carry me, you'll get yourself hurt." Katara said.

"Katara, I'm not carrying you because I have too, I am carrying you because I want too," Aang said smiling.

"Fine…….," Katara said, "I jus-."

"Shh, Katara, I want too." Aang said,

* * *

To the Gaang

"I'm worried about Sokka, he hasn't spoken for a while," Suki said worriedly.

"He's probably just sad that Aang and Katara are gone, they're his family." Zuko said.

"Still, I'm going to go check on him." Suki said.

Suki finds Sokka sitting on a ledge looking at a waterfall.

"Sokka? Are you ok? You haven't talked for a while." Suki asked.

Silence. Suki sits next to Sokka.

"You know, they aren't going to come back if you just sit here and pout. We have to do somethi-," Suki said and was interrupted by Sokka.

"WHAT! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING I CAN DO! KATARA'S GONE! AANG'S GONE! THERE'S NOTHING ANY OF US CAN DO!………………….." Sokka yelled.

Silence.

"Suki, I'm so sorry, I just…….just I can't stand the fact that Katara and Aang are rotting in some prison and I can't do anything about it," Sokka said.

"You can do something about it," Suki answered.

"What's that?" Sokka said.

"Hope"

* * *

(To Aang and Katara)

Once they had stopped walking, and it was sunset, Aang set Katara down against a tree.

"You hungry?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Katara replied.

"I'll go get us something, I'll be back in a little bit." Aang said limping into the forest.

Katara got comfortable against the tree. She laid back on it and closed her eyes. She yawned. And she fell asleep.

(About 20 minutes later)

Katara woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Aang was cooking a fish over a fire.

"Your making fish? I thought you didn't eat meat." Katara said confused.

"I don't, but you do, I just thought it would be nicer than just berries," Aang said.

"Ok……….then what are you going to have?" Katara asked.

"I don't need anything, I'm fine." Aang said, yawning. "And tired."

He handed Katara her fish on a stone and went to a tree and laid down. He closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep, and he yawned again. But while he was yawning, Katara put a piece of fish in his mouth.

Katara laughed. Aang's eyes had gotten really big, because he was so surprised.

Aang chewed the fish and swallowed.

"That wasn't half bad," Aang said, still a little surprised at what had just happened.

Katara was still smiling.

"Do you want some more? We can split it in half." Katara said.

"Ok," Aang replied. And they both sat down together and ate the fish. After they were done, it was late, so they laid down together, like they had before, and fell asleep.

* * *

(To the Gaang)

The couple returned to camp.

"So, are you talkative, annoying Sokka again?" Zuko asked.

"No, he's not in a good mood, don't bother him," Suki said.

Sokka entered a tent to go to bed. Suki went to her tent, and Zuko to his.

Toph was sitting on the ground, hoping that Aang and Katara would show up. She fell asleep waiting.

(In the morning)

Zuko, Suki, and Sokka came out of their tents. Zuko walked over to Toph, who was still sleeping.

"Why is she out here? Shouldn't she have been in her tent?" Zuko said.

Suki shrugged. Sokka walked over to Toph and shook her shoulder.

"Toph? Toph? You awake? Hello?" Sokka said.

Toph woke up.

"Huh? What? Oh…. Hi Sokka………………..hey! You're talking!" Toph said.

"Yeah, whatever, what were you doing out here?" Sokka asked.

"Oh……well, I was waiting for……just in case……just in case Aang and Katara showed up." Toph said, "Obviously, they didn't."

"It's ok………..Well, lets get some breakfast……I'm starving." Sokka said, clutching his stomach.

"Ok," Suki said smiling, happy that Sokka was back to his old self.

* * *

(To Aang and Katara)

Aang woke up and yawned. He looked down at Katara who was still asleep.

She was cuddled up against Aang, and her head was resting on his chest. Aang carefully lifted her up in his arms and started walking.

After about three hours, things took a turn for the worst.

Katara started coughing.

It wasn't just a simple cough, it was multiple coughs, and Katara looked in pain. Aang was scared. He ran over to a tree and laid Katara down, who was still coughing.

"Katara! Katara! What's wrong?" Aang said, shakily.

Katara continued coughing.

Aang was panicking. He didn't know what to do.

He lifted Katara up into a sitting position, and was about to hit her back to get rid of the coughing. But then Aang looked at her back, he couldn't hit it in the state it was in, but he had too.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Katara," He said. And he hit her back.

She yelled out in pain and clutched her side.

"K-katara, I..I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't know what to do. And you were choking, and I d-didn't want to hit you, but I had to or else you w-woulda choked, a-and-," Aang said fast, but was cut off by Katara.

"I-it's ok, Aang, Thank you." Katara said hugging Aang.

"Are……are you ok?" Aang asked.

"Y-yeah, I j-just, don't fe-feel good," Katara said, still clutching her side.

"You sure your ok?" Aang said as he picked up Katara.

"Yeah" Katara replied.

A few times before nighttime, Katara had a coughing attack, but one painful pat on the back was ok.

That night, Aang and Katara just settled for berries. And they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

To the Gaang

The gaang packed up their stuff, and were getting ready to move to another campsite.

"Why are we moving again?" Toph said tired.

"We are going to a closer spot from which Katara had left. So that we are closer to them than we are now." Sokka said.

"Oh…..ok" Toph said, jumping onto Appa.

Zuko, Suki, and Sokka followed. And they left. They landed about 5 miles closer to where Katara had been going. They made camp there and set up a tent for Katara and Aang, for if they came back.

Suki had set up that tent.

"What's that tent for?" Sokka said, pointing at Aang and Katara's tent.

"It's for Aang and Katara, for when they come back." Suki said, smiling.

"If they come back……." Sokka said, looking down.

Toph was sitting in her earth tent pouting. And Zuko was sitting on Appa, looking all sad.

"What's wrong with all of you!? You're all acting like Katara and Aang are dead!" Suki yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"You guys don't think they are coming back, do you?" Suki said, looking at them.

All of them looked down, and shook there heads.

"That's just sad, how you would loose hope so easily." Suki said.

All of them, besides Suki, went to their tents. Suki stayed out side by the fire.

* * *

(To Aang and Katara)

Aang woke up cuddled next to Katara, holding on to her tightly.

She was curled up in a ball on the ground. She looked peaceful.

Aang waited patiently for Katara to wake up. When she did, he hugged her.

"Are you feeling better today?" Aang asked smiling.

"A little," Katara said, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, noticing that she had winced.

"It's just my head, it hurts really bad," Katara said grabbing her head.

"I wish I could help." Aang said, worried.

"It's ok," Katara said.

Aang picked her up and limped down the forest.

"Aang, this is the last time I am going to say anything. Let me walk, you look tired, and if I don't walk for one more day, I think I am going to forget how," Katara said.

"Fine, I'll let you try to walk, but if you can't, I will hold you again." Aang said, putting down Katara so she could get up.

Katara wobbled a bit, but after about 3 minutes of wobbling, she was almost walking normally.

They walked until sunset, and did their normal schedule, Eat, sleep, wake up, walk.

They did that for 3 days.

But on the fourth day, something bad happened.

Katara and Aang were walking, when suddenly Katara stopped. She was holding on to her head and stomach with a pained look on her face.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Aang asked.

Katara groaned in pain.

She looked up at Aang, and passed out. She fell right onto the ground. She had a cut on her forehead now.

Aang waited there for a while, trying to wake up Katara, but she wouldn't wake up.

So Aang walked again, and then fell asleep with Katara against a tree, the usual.

(In the morning)

Katara finally woke up.

It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light, but when she looked up, she saw, a platypus bear standing right over her.

Katara screamed. Which woke up Aang.

The platypus bear swiped it's paw at Katara but she rolled over to get away.

Aang quickly picked up Katara and put her against a near by tree.

"You should be safe here, I'll be right back." Aang said, quickly running off to face the bear.

Katara wanted to help, so she started to crawl torwards Aang. She fell over though, and laid on her back.

But within about 20 seconds, another Platypus bear was standing over her.

Katara was shocked; she couldn't speak or move.

The bear walked forward a little.

Katara still couldn't move.

The bear started to step on Katara's stomach, with all of it's weight.

Katara screamed in pain, calling Aang.

Aang quickly ran over and blasted the bear off of Katara with airbending.

Aang knelt beside Katara.

Katara's eyes were closed.

"Katara…..Katara speak to me….please….speak to me…" Aang said, starting to cry.

No answer.

"Katara! Talk to me! Wake up! Please Katara!" Aang yelled.

Still no answer.

"No……..Katara….." Aang said.

Aang lifted Katara up, and hugged her tight. When all of a sudden……

Katara coughed.

Aang's body was overwhelmed with joy. Katara was crying.

Aang kissed her forehead multiple times.

"I love you, Aang" Katara said.

"I love you, too." Aang said.

And Katara passed out.

Aang continued to walk, carrying Katara in his arms.

He didn't even stop for the night, he just kept going, he was determined to get Katara to safety .Aang saw a fire in the distance, he started to run torwards it, but didn't reach it before he passed out.

* * *

(To the Gaang)

Suki was sitting next to the fire, warming herself, when she heard something fall.

She had heard a thud. She ran to where it came from, and once she found it. She almost screamed.

Because there, was Katara and Aang.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I sure did! Sorry it took me longer to write than the others. Of course, this is my longer one, plus, the teachers just had to give me a ton of homework over the weekend. Oh well, new chapter will be within this week.**

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**Bye!**


	10. Healing

Healing

**Healing **

Suki looked at Katara and Aang in shock. They weren't moving.

"Oh my gosh! Uh………uh…." She said starting to run back. "Sokka! Sokka!!"

Sokka heard Suki and jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"What! What happened!? Are you ok?!" Sokka asked, surprised.

Suki ran into the tent. She had a face on like she had just seen a ghost. She didn't move.

"What is it, Suki? What's wrong?" Sokka said, gently shaking her shoulders.

"A-a-a-aang and K-k-katara!" Suki said shakily.

"What? What about them?" Sokka asked worried.

Suki was silent, she couldn't speak.

"What about them Suki!?" Sokka asked.

"Th-th-th-their o-outside," Suki said, still shakily, "O-on the g-g-ground!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sokka yelled, grabbing Suki's hand, "Where are they?!"

"Over there! By the forest!" Suki said, pointing it the direction of the forest.

Sokka ran as quick as he could out of the tent, still holding onto Suki.

"Right there," Suki said, pointing at the unconscious couple.

"Oh my god," Sokka said, falling to his knees by Katara. "What happened."

He started to cry.

Suki sat down next to him.

"It's ok, Sokka, the're gonna be alright, but we need to get them to a tent." Suki said, about to pick up Katara.

"No, let me carry her." Sokka said, looking at his sister.

"Ok, I'll get Aang." Suki said, walking over to Aang.

Sokka looked down at Katara. She had so many cuts and bruises. He picked her up gently and held her tight.

They carried them to their tent and laid them down on a bed.

Sokka held Katara's wrist, hoping to find a pulse. He did, but it was very small, barely even there.

Suki did the same for Aang, he had a small pulse also.

They went and got bandages for the two. Suki wrapped up Aang, and Sokka wrapped up Katara.

Katara's entire right leg was bandaged, and some around her left ankle. Aang's right leg had been broken, so it was wrapped up. They both had their stomachs to their chests covered. Katara's right arm was wrapped from her wrist to her shoulder, and her upper left arm was bandaged. Katara had a small bandage where she had got that cut on her forehead.

None of there cuts were showing. Only a few bruises were in sight, because they were small, they didn't get covered up.

Sokka sat on a chair next to Katara. She had a sad and pained face on. Aang's face looked like a normal sleeping one.

"Katara……….what did they do to you," Sokka said holding her hand.

He pulled the covers over the couple and watched them for a while. He eventually fell asleep laying next to the bed.

Suki walked in. She was holding a blanket, and she covered Sokka with it.

She looked at Aang and Katara, they looked so lifeless.

She sighed. "Please, you guys have to get better, I hate seeing Sokka like this," She said silently, and then she walked out of the room.

The next morning, Sokka woke up to smelling meat.

"Food……so hungry…..," He looked around, getting up, he noticed Aang and Katara, "Katara…."

His eyes started to fill with tears. "Why…." He said, walking out of the tent.

Suki looked up. She was the only one awake.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Suki said worried.

"I'm fine, I guess." Sokka said, staring at the ground.

"I made you some breakfast," Suki said, smiling, "Here ya go." She handed him a bowl of meat.

"Thanks……." Sokka said, beginning to eat.

Suki started to cook her breakfast when suddenly she realized Sokka was crying.

"Sokka……it's going to be okay, Aang and Katara will heal and then everything will be back to normal," Suki said, trying to get Sokka to be hopeful.

She finished making the breakfasts and looked over at Sokka. She walked over to him.

"Should we go wake up Toph and Zuko? We still need to tell them that Aang and Katara are back." Suki asked.

"Yeah…………………..can…..can I tell them?" Sokka said shakily.

"Sure," Suki replied.

They walked into Zuko's tent.

"Zuko…..Zuko…..Wake up!" Sokka said.

"Huh? Huh? Wha-? What happened?" Zuko said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"We have something to tell you," Suki said.

"What is it?" Zuko said, not quite awake.

"Aang……Aang and Katara are b-back." Sokka said.

"What?! Where, When?……….How?" Zuko said, eyes wide.

"Last night, about 10:30, over there by the forest Suki saw them collapsed on the ground, We got them all wrapped up," Sokka said.

"Wh-what? Wrapped up? What happened to them?!" Zuko said completely shocked.

"A-azula, wh-whipped them with fire, because they had giant cuts all over them and on those cuts, there were burns." Sokka said shakily.

"Azula……..I'll kill her!" Zuko yelled. "Are….are they still…..you know…..alive?"

"Yeah, barely." Sokka answered.

"Are they awake?" Zuko asked.

"No, they haven't woken up at all." Sokka replied, looking down.

"Can I see them?" Zuko said.

"Sure," Suki replied.

They all walked into Aang and Katara's tent.

"Oh my god," Zuko said, shocked at what he is seeing, "They look so lifeless."

Silence.

"Guys? Can…can I have some alone time?" Sokka asked.

"Sure thing, Sokka." Suki and Zuko said. They walked to Toph's earth tent to to tell her what had happened.

Sokka walked over to Katara. Katara had winced in pain.

"Katara?" Sokka said, hoping that Katara would wake up.

No answer.

Aang rustled a little, but then went back to his motionless state.

Sokka looked at the two. "I should have gone with you, Katara, This never would have happened. He started to cry.

All of a sudden, Sokka heard a loud yell, saying, "WHAT!?"

It was Toph. Zuko and Suki had told her what had had happened and Toph what running torwards Aang and Katara's tent.

She stopped in front of the bed. She couldn't see but she could feel how motionless they were through the vibrations of the ground.

She started to cry, and she fell to her knees.

Sokka came over to her and hugged her, and she hugged him back. They were both crying.

Two more days passed of no movements from Katara or Aang, lots of crying, and depressed souls.

Sokka walked into Katara and Aang's tent. They hadn't moved since they were placed on the bed.

Sokka sat next to the bed. He pushed back some of Katara's hair and kissed her forehead. Then he started to rub her head gently.

After a little bit, Katara cuddled up against Aang, and Aang wrapped his arm around her.

Sokka was happy that they moved, but they didn't wake up.

Sokka stayed there for about and hour.

He got up to leave, but heard and small, quiet voice.

"Sokka?"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Sorry it took me a little bit longer to write, I had to get surgery, and I was recovering, but now! I am fine! Oh yeah, I told everyone that there would be 7-10 chapters near the beginning of my story.**

**I want to let you all know, I bumped it up to about 11-20 chapters, XD, that's a big jump! I just wasn't sure how long it would be when I first started to write,**

**Keep Reviewing Guys!**

**I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Bye!**


	11. The Awakening Part 1

The Awakening (Part 1)

The Awakening (Part 1)

"Sokka?" a small and faint voice said.

"Katara?" Sokka said quickly turning around.

Katara was awake.

"Katara!! Oh my gosh! You're okay!" Sokka said running over to Katara and hugging her.

Katara made a faint smile. Sokka was crying tears of joy. He hugged his weak sister.

Katara coughed.

"S-sokka? Wh-what ha-happened?" Katara said, weakly.

"Shhh," Sokka calmed, "You got hurt, but you're back with your family now." Sokka was still hugging her.

Katara made a pained face.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Sokka asked.

No answer.

"Katara?"

No answer.

Sokka shook her shoulders very carefully, and laid her back down.

She coughed a couple times, and started to cry.

"Wh-where's A-aang, S-sokka?" Katara said, eyes closed.

"He's……he's right next to you." Sokka said.

Katara slowly turned to see Aang. She looked at him for a minute.

"Sokka, is he……..is he…d-dead?" Katara said, tears coming.

"No, don't worry, he's alive……. barely…" Sokka said looking down. He thought to himself, 'WHY DID I TELL HER THAT!? SHE'S GONNA FILP!!'

"B-barely?!" Katara said as loud as she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he'll be fine……….don't worry." Sokka said, calming his sister.

"I am going to go get the others…I'll be right back," Sokka said.

"Oh…Okay." Katara said.

Sokka ran out of the tent to go get the others.

Katara coughed a couple times. She grabbed her side in pain. She began to feel dizzy and her vision was getting blurry.

She passed out.

Sokka started to run in.

"Yeah she's awake but she's still alit-," Sokka said but was cut off by Suki.

"Sokka, she's still unconscious," Suki said.

"Yeah, Sokka, she's not awake……..Hey! You woke me up for nothing!" Zuko said.

"Sokka isn't lying, she was awake, I believe him……..she **was **awake." Toph said.

"Okay, keyword 'was', and how would you know?" Zuko asked.

"I can feel when people lie, their heart beats a little faster than normal." Toph replied.

"Oh……now can I go back to sleep?" Zuko asked annoyed.

The rest of them all said, "Fine"

"Yeah, Zuko, go get your beauty sleep, you sure need it." Suki laughed.

The rest of them laughed.

Katara laughed.

All of them turned to look at Katara, who was faintly laughing.

"Katara! Your awake!" Toph said, running to Katara.

She hugged her.

Katara smiled.

"I'm glad your awake, Katara, I was beginning to think Sokka would never be happy again." Suki said smiling.

"Sokka wasn't kidding, Glad your awake, Katara," Zuko said.

Katara coughed.

All of them had a group hug.

Suki looked at Aang.

He looked in pain, and he was rustling around.

His eyes started to open…

**Okay, before I say anything else, I just realized, that just a couple of hours ago, I was saying I couldn't make a chapter, and the next chapter would be out in the next week. But then, after making that, 2 ½ hours later, I have a new chapter out…….. What's up with that! XD, that's funny**

**But yeah, stay tuned for The Awakening (part 2), sorry for the short chapter though.**

**Keep reviewing guys! It makes me happy! :) **

**Okay, Bye!**


	12. The Awakening Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, Hope you like this chapter...it's short**

**

* * *

**

**The Awakening (Part 2)**

They all stood there, staring at the young boy (except for Katara, she is sitting on the bed next to him, looking).

Aang continued to rustle around.

He coughed a few times.

Katara hugged him.

"Wake up, Aang…….please" Katara whispered.

'Please, Aang, wake up! I want to see your storm-gray eyes! Please Aang wake up!!' Katara thought.

His eyes started to open. They were opening very slowly, but they **were** opening.

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

After a few moments. Aang realized that Katara was in front of him.

"Ka-Katara?" Aang said, weakly.

"Aang!" Katara yelled the top over lungs. She had the happiest face on in the world. She basically jumped on him when she gave him a hug.

"Oh my God, Aang your okay!" Katara said.

"Y-yeah, Katara…I…. I'm fine…………….I'm fine….." He said, and he almost went into unconsciousness again. He cried out in pain a few moments later.

"A-aang? Are you okay?!" Katara said.

Sokka ran over.

"Come on, buddy, what's wrong? How can we help? What hurts?" Sokka said, sitting down next to Aang.

Aang started coughing again, sorta like how Katara had had that coughing attack.

It wouldn't stop.

Now Katara and Sokka came to the situation where **they **didn't want to hurt Aang.

But they had too.

Sokka lifted Aang into a sitting position, and slapped his back, to get rid of the coughs. (Déjà vu)

Aang yelled out in pain.

Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Aang!" She said, "I'm sorry we had to do that but you w-were coughing, a-a-and I-."

"K-katara," Aang said. "Your okay…."

Katara smiled weakly.

"You okay, buddy?" Sokka said, smiling at Aang.

"Y-yeah" Aang said, smiling.

"Good……………you guys should get some rest, I'll check on you after a while, okay?" Sokka said.

"Yeah," Katara said, laying down.

Sokka pulled the covers over them. He kissed Katara's forehead, then left.

And they fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I'm really sorry it took me so long to right, I know I already said that up at the top but still, there is one thing to blame……School. I have way way way to much homework in math, thankfully today, I didn't have any which is why I wrote this now, so Tadaa!**

**Also I'm sorry this was so short……..**

**Okay, Now the last thing I have to say sorry for I swear, is that I told u that there was gonna be fluff, and there really wasn't any…..so sorry for that……….okay, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Bye!**


	13. Coping with Injuries

Coping With Injuries

Coping With Injuries

When Aang woke up the next morning, he was in unbelievable pain. His back and arms hurt like crazy. He couldn't feel his legs. (I guess that explains, "That's gonna hurt in the morning" lol)

Katara was still asleep.

Aang grunted in pain. He laid there for a few minutes before Sokka came in.

"Hey, buddy, your awake!" Sokka said, running over to Aang.

"Y-yeah" Aang said, smiling.

"I brought you some breakfast, in case you're hungry," Sokka said, handing Aang a bowl of dumplings.

"Starving," Aang said, taking the bowl.

He began to eat.

Sokka walked over to Katara, who still was sleeping. She had a pained face on. She started to breathe heavily.

"Aang…….a-aang…….AANG!!" she yelled out.

"K-katara, it's okay, I'm right h-here." Aang said, worried. He looked at Katara. She was squirming around saying "Aang".

Sokka put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving. She was just sweating now.

Sokka wiped off her forehead and kissed it. He began to stroke her arm. "It's okay, Katara," He soothed, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

Katara's eyes slightly opened. She winced in pain and looked up at Sokka. "S-sokka?" She said, weakly smiling.

"Hey, Katara, you alright?" He said, "You had a nightmare, wanna talk about it?"

"N-no thanks," She replied, closing her eyes.

"You hungry, Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, really h-hungry," Katara responded.

"Well your in luck, we just so happen to have some dumplings for you………here ya go." Sokka said, smiling, handing the bowl to her.

"Th-thanks," Katara said, beginning to eat.

Aang had just been watching and eating during that. Katara and him were just sitting and eating.

'Wow, it looks like they haven't had anything to eat it days……wait…..they didn't, whatever,' Sokka thought, looking at the two scarf down the food.

When they were done, Sokka took their bowls and walked out.

"Zuko! Come fishing with me! We can be fishing buddies again!" Sokka yelled at Zuko, who was sleeping.

Zuko walked out, half-asleep. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not your fishing buddy!"

"Well, you're my buddy, and we're going fishing, so that makes us fishing buddies!!" Sokka said.

Zuko mumbled to himself, while following Sokka towards the river.

"Ok, if we can't be fishing buddies, then how about…uhhhh, river pals!" Sokka said walking into the forest.

"No," Zuko yelled, following him.

"Crayfish Cops?" Sokka asked.

"No!"

"Fishing-pole partner?" Sokka asked.

"NO!

And they walked off into the forest.

"Poor Zuko," Suki said. "He has to go fishing with Sokka, I've tried to, not a fun experience, he keeps on coming up with fishing partner names, and trying to make jokes."

"Yeah…………..does he ever stop talking?" Toph asked.

"Rarely," Suki said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go wash these dishes in the river, Heaven forbid I go there now, but it seems I have no choice." Suki said, walking into the forest with a basket of dirty dishes.

"Okay, see ya whenever," Toph said.

"Now it's just me, Twinkle-toes, and Sugar Queen……That reminds me, I should go see how they're doin'," Toph said walking into Katara and Aang's tent.

They were cuddled up against eachother.

Katara was resting her head on Aang's shoulder, and Aang was just resting.

"H-hi, Toph," Katara said.

"Hi…..Katara," Toph said, worried. She was scared that Katara would be mad at her for not going with her.

"I-is something wrong?" Katara asked, now getting worried.

"N-no," Toph said, still worried.

"Y-you look sick, maybe you sh-should lie d-down," Katara said.

"No, Katara, I'm fine." Toph said.

Just then, Aang fell asleep.

Toph walked closer.

"Katara………………I……," Toph said, looking sad.

"Wh-what is it?" Katara asked.

"I…….I'm sorry I didn't go with you, none of this probably would have happened, this is all my fault," Toph said, beginning to cry.

"No it's-," Katara said, getting cut off by Toph.

"Yes, it is……..Katara, prisons are metal, I'm a metal bender, we could have been in and out just like that," Toph said.

"But Top-,"

"No, Katara, let me finish, you have ever right to be mad at me, you have scars all over your back for Pete's sake! You wouldn't have had them if I had come with you! IT'S. MY. FAULT!" Toph yelled, stomping the ground.

"T-toph, I hope you know I don't f-f-feel that way, I don't blame you," Katara said.

Katara winced in pain as she at up.

"Come on, you need a hug," Katara said, spreading out her hands for a hug.

Toph smiled, still crying, and hugged Katara. She was very careful not to hold on tight.

"Thanks, Katara, I just thought you would be really mad at me," Toph said, wiping her tears away.

"I n-never was, I was just sad that you d-didn't want to come," Katara said.

Toph and Katara continued to talk. They talked until Katara fell asleep.

Suki was walking back.

"Who knew that washing dishes could take two hours, weird," Suki said.

"I didn't, but I don't wash dishes, so I really don't know how long it takes." Toph said, smirking.

"Well, it takes a long time, are Zuko and Sokka back yet?" Suki asked.

Zuko and Sokka were walking into camp.

"I caught three duck-salmon! But mister scar face over here had to drop the net so now all we have is two, small trout-turtles." Sokka said, arms crossed at his chest.

"That answers my question," Suki said.

"So, did you have a nice fishing trip, oh special fishing buddy?" Toph asked, laughing.

Zuko gave her an annoyed glare. "I'm going to bed,"

They all had supper without Zuko, he went to bed. Then Sokka went to go give Katara and Aang their food.

"Hey guys, supper-time, It's trout-turtles and rice, ummmmm, do you just want rice and dumplings Aang?" Sokka asked.

"No, I like fish," Aang said, grabbing his side in pain as he sat up.

"What?! When'd that happen? Whatever, here ya go," Sokka said, handing them their bowls.

The both said, "Th-Thanks," and began to eat.

After a while of eating, Aang began to talk.

"How's your back f-feeling?" Aang asked.

"Better," Katara replied, stirring her rice around with her chopsticks. "How's yours?"

"F-fine," Aang said, right before clutching his side in pain. He yelled out.

"That doesn't s-sound fine," Katara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang blushed.

Sokka ran in.

"Are you alright, Aang?! I heard a yell!" Sokka asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine," Aang said, still clutching his side.

"Okay, but just tell me if something is wrong, I'll be in here as fast as a wild-hogmonkey." Sokka said, running in place.

"Okay, Mister wild hogmonkey," Katara said, giggling.

They all laughed and then Sokka walked out by the fire.

Aang grunted in pain as he lay down. He closed his eyes.

Katara did the same, but she just winced.

They cuddled up next to eachother, like they had against the oak trees.

Aang wrapped his arm around Katara.

Katara gave Aang a hug.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Yeah?"

"Aang…….I love you," Katara said, blushing.

Aang sat there, somewhat in shock. Then when he broke out of the shock, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Aang said smiling.

And they slowly and gently……fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked the new chapter, I did my best to make it longer. Looks like I made it long enough. :) No cliff-hanger this time, I rarely do them, but still. There are only a few chapters left of my AWESOMEST story, XD. I will try to make them long.**

**Keep reviewing! You guys rock! Hope you like the fluff I added. Oh yeah, and about Toph sorta expressing her feelings, I had wanted her to do that in my story, so yeah. Toph rarely opens up so I just felt like putting it in here.**

**Bye!**


	14. Plans

**First, I have to say, I AM SO SO SO SO SO (about a year later) SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like forever, well like a month, but still. I have read many fanfictions that will not update, and if they don't update in like, 5 days, I get mad, so sorry about the wait, I will try my hardest to get new chapters out, even though there is only a few left! O.O But anyway. Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, Nick and Viacom do, not me, Otherwise, I would be rich!**

**I do own this story though! My thoughts! My ideas! My story! LOL**

**Plans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sokka walked out from his tent, he yawned. He took out a map and started to study it.

Suki shortly later came out from her tent.

Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Katara were still sleeping.

"What'cha doin, Sokka?" Suki said, giving Sokka a peck on the cheek.

Sokka blushed. "Well, now that the war is over, I was thinking we should head home. I haven't told my dad about what has happened yet. We don't have any more hawks and I don't think it would be a good idea to sent Momo. One. Aang would be mad. Two. Momo would probably get distracted by some fruit. And Three. If Momo did get the note to my dad, I wouldn't want him to get all sad about what happened an-,"

"Sokka…..I just want to know what the maps for, I don't want all of your plans." She said, somewhat laughing.

"Okay," He said, starting to laugh also, "The map is so I can find the best route to get to the Southern Air Temple."

"Why the Southern Air Temple? Aren't we going to the Southern Water Tribe?" Suki asked.

"Yes, but we are going to pick up some supplies for Aang there, and I have to admit, THAT PLACE IS COOL! Katara and Aang don't think I like it, but since I am sooo good at pretending, I can get them to think that I hate it!" Sokka said, smirking.

"Riiigghht, good at pretending, huh? Whatever, why would you want them to think you hate it though?" Suki said, confused.

"Ummmm, well, Katara doesn't think I like anything……besides you, you're awesome! So I can't let her think I like something, see?" Sokka said.

"Sokka, that's just plain weird,"

"Yeah! I know!" Sokka said, laughing.

Zuko walked out of his tent.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Zuko said, moaning.

Sokka gasped. "FISHING BUDDY! WE NEED FOOD! COME ON! TO THE SOKKA CAVE!" Sokka ran up to Zuko and gave him a fishing pole. He grabbed Zuko's arm and started dragging him towards the river.

"I! AM! NOT! YOUR! FISHING! BUDDY!" Zuko said, struggling.

Sokka stopped. "Fine, your mean," He said, starting to pout. He walked back to a log by the fire.

Zuko sat down, also.

Toph walked out of her earth tent.

"Must you all be so loud?!" She grunted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do," Sokka said, still pouting.

"Well, Shut up! It's giving me a headache!" Toph yelled.

"Your giving me a headache!" Sokka yelled.

"You're both giving me a headache!" Zuko yelled.

"Guys! Stop yelling!" Suki yelled.

"Now you're yelling!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka! Stop yelling at your girlfriend!" Toph yelled.

"Yeah, Sokka! It's a bad idea to yell at your girlfriend! It's giving ME a headache!" Zuko yelled.

Appa groaned.

"See!? Your yelling has given Appa a headache! Nice going!" Sokka yelled.

"No, Sokka! I think your yelling at everybody has given Appa a headache!" Suki yelled.

The yelling continued as Aang and Katara walked (OMG They are walking!) out of their tent, supporting each other with each other's arms.

"H-hey, guys, I think Appa has a headache f-from all of y-you," Aang said, laughing.

Katara laughed, too.

"Shut it, Aang!………………….Wait. Aang? Katara? You're awake! And walking!" Sokka said, running over.

"Finally, the yelling stopped…….." Suki said, sighing with relief.

"Guys, why are you out of the bed?!" Sokka asked.

"Because, That bed is a-annoying us, it s-squeaks every time we move, although, I doubt you could h-hear it over all of y-your y-yelling," Aang said, looking kinda annoyed.

"Sorry," Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

Suki ran over and helped Katara sit down on a log near the fire. Sokka did the same for Aang.

Sokka sat down and studied his maps again. "I think we should take the eastern zigzag route." He stated.

"The Eastern Zig-Zag Route?" Suki asked.

"Well, it has a different name, but I call it the eastern zig-zag route," Sokka said.

"Whatever," Suki said, " So guys, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm b-better, but this one cut on my side c-constantly is hurting," Aang said.

"I'm better to, though every night my back stings really bad and it gets r-really hot," Katara said.

"That's too bad, you guys are doing better with talking though," Sokka said, faintly smiling.

"Yeah," Katara and Aang said.

Sokka began to explain his plan. "Well, Aang, you'll be happy with my plans, we are going to stop by the Southern Air Temple,"

"Really!? That's great!" He said, before clutching his side in pain.

Katara gave him a hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sokka glared at Aang. "Don't do that when I'm in sight, Aang, or you will face dyer consequences"

"Aww, Sokka, lighten up, you kiss me all the time," Suki said.

"So, Katara is fifteen," Sokka said.

"And you're sixteen," Suki said, "Not much of a difference."

"Yes there is, a ONE YEAR difference, that's huge!" Sokka said waving his hands in the air.

The group laughed.

"Guys, you can kiss whenever you want," Suki said, still laughing, to Aang and Katara.

Aang and Katara smiled.

The day went on.

Suki went into town and got two nice sleeping bags for Aang and Katara. Sokka made Zuko go fishing. Toph got a new, green, headband. It looked a lot like the old one but it was shinier. Katara and Aang bought new clothes for when they healed. Katara's was a blue kimono with white flowers printed into the fabric. Aang's was an orange vest-like-thing with poofy, yellow sleeves to his elbow, and the rest of his sleeves to his wrist were orange. Then, he had yellow pants (like his old ones) and brownish boots.

Then they went to sleep at the end of the day.

In the morning, they started to pack their things for their trip to the Southern Air Temple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Once again, I am sorry it took me so long! (Stupid Reading Project) But now that I am done with my project! Yay! I can probably (keyword: probably) get chapters out more sooner.**

**Oh yeah! I would like you to know there are only 2 chapters left in my AWESOMEST STORY! I hope you like them!**

**One more thing! REVIEW MORE! You know I love it when you review and last time you barely gave me any so please please please please please pleeeeaaaseee review more!**

**You guys rock! As I have said many times before. **

**Buh-Bye!**


	15. The Southern Air Temple Part 1: The Trip

**Here's The New Chapter! I want to let you know, as I write this, it is very very late, so if there are any mistakes in like spelling, it's because I am freaking tired!**

_Aang: Then why are you writing this?!_

_Katara: Yeah, You should rest_

_Zuko: Dude, if you say that you are 'freaking' tired, Then why write this now?_

_Me: Cause', I feel like it_

_Katara: I'm not to happy that you are hurting me in this story!_

_Aang: What about me! She's hurting me too!_

_Sokka: I know! Punches fists together Your going to pay for hurtin' my sis!_

_Me: Uh-oh_

_Toph: I suggest you do the Disclaimer and run._

_Me: Good idea_

_Sokka: Come' ere you!_

_Me: Oh shnap!_

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Viacom to you?!**

* * *

The Southern Air Temple (Part 1) The Trip

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara had woken up that morning before Aang. She wanted to help out since she hadn't helped in so long. So she, with great pain, got up and limped over to everyone's luggage.

She picked up a sleeping bag and limped over to Appa. She threw the bag up onto him and went to get another. She threw it onto Appa.

A few minutes later, Sokka woke up. He walked out of his tent and adjusted to the sun. When he got his vision back, he noticed Katara struggling with the luggage.

"Katara! What are you doing!" He yelled with concern.

"I'm just helping out," Katara said, obiously struggling to stand up.

"You're too hurt to help, let me do it," Sokka said, leading Katara to a log to sit on.

"But I want to help get ready to go," Katara said.

"I know you do but Katara, you're hurt, and I don't want you to have to struggle trying to help.

"I'm tired of seeing you guys do all of the work!" Katara yelled, grabbing her side in pain.

Sokka changed the subject. "You all right? Does your side hurt? Do we need to change your bandages?"

"Yeah, my side d-does hurt," She said, whimpering in pain afterwards.

Sokka ran to get some soothing cream.

"Here's some soothing cream, let me take off your bandages," Sokka said, running back to Katara.

"Okay" Katara said.

Sokka gently took off her torso's bandages, leaving her white undergarments.

He then gently rubbed the soothing cream on her cuts and burns. It stung at first, but then it got soothing and cold. After that he put her torso bandages on and did the same with all of her other wounds.

After all of that medical care was done, Sokka took a seat next to Katara. Where he started to make a pancake-like bread thing. Katara didn't even know what it was. Sokka called it his 'Secret Recipe'.

A few minutes later, a yell of pain came from Aang and Katara's tent. Sokka and Katara both quickly turned around.

"Aang?! You alright in there?!" Sokka yelled.

All that they heard after that was a moan.

Sokka ran into the tent.

He found Aang lying on the floor, grabbing both of his sides in pain.

"Aang!" Sokka said as he ran over, "You alright?!" He helped Aang to the bed.

"I-it was nothing, I just had a bad dream, and I-I guess that I fell out of bed," Aang said.

"What was your dream about?" Sokka asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Aang answered, looking depressed.

"Where's Katara?!" He immediately said afterwards.

"She's out there, wh-," Sokka said, but being cut off by the fact that Aang had ran out of the tent, despite his broken leg.

'_What was that all about? Oh Well,' _Sokka thought, walking out of the tent.

Meanwhile, Aang had rushed out of the tent and hugged Katara like there was no tomorrow.

"A-aang, What's wrong?" She asked, terribly confused at what had just happened.

"Just don't go," Aang said, still clutching onto Katara.

After that, Suki, Toph, and Zuko woke up and everyone ate Sokka's 'Secret Recipe'.

About 15 minutes later, they had gotten all packed for their trip and set off.

Suki and Sokka wanted to make sure Aang and Katara were comfortable, so they covered them with blankets. They laid down next to each other on Appa's saddle.

Suki rested her arm on Appa's saddle while looking at the ocean. Zuko was looking at some scrolls. Toph was napping, clutching onto the handles of Appa's saddle. Sokka was 'driving' Appa.

Momo cuddled in-between Aang and Katara.

It was quiet. Too quiet. (Sorry just had to say that XD) Everyone was peaceful.

That is, until it happened…

.

.

.

.

A fireball was launched in their direction.

Appa swerved. Everyone screamed. And the peacefully sleeping Aang and Katara woke up and were screaming as more fireballs launched in their direction.

Appa made many corkscrews.

One corkscrew turned into a full flip.

Everyone grabbed onto the saddle. Except for the very unlucky Katara and Aang who couldn't reach it in time.

Katara and Aang were falling.

They were screaming.

"HANG ON, GUYS!" Sokka yelled as he made a 90-degree angle downwards.

"Zuko! Why are those guys firing at us! The war is over!" Toph yelled.

"I don't know!" He yelled back.

Katara and Aang were 20 feet from the water.

15 feet…

10 feet…

5 feet…

SPLASH!

They had fallen into the water right before Appa was going to catch them.

They were sinking…

Aang looked up.

Katara was unconscious.

He tried to swim towards her.

But his leg prevented that.

His world started to fade………

He saw him and Katara kissing…..

He saw them laughing…….

He saw them hugging………

It went blank….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sokka cursed him self for not catching them.

He turned Appa to where they fell.

"Yip-Yip!" Sokka yelled.

Appa went faster.

But when they were 10 feet from where Aang and Katara had fallen…

The water glowed bright blue….

**

* * *

**

Yay! Another chapter! Wow……I am tired, I can't believe I finished this. Well, I did this in 30 min………I am going to bed now, it's really late, I hope you liked my chapter! I liked it!

**Next Chapter: The Southern Air Temple (Part 2) Arriving**

**In The Next Chapter: What happened to Katara and Aang? Why are there still fire nation ships after them? All questions will be answered it the next chapter! **

**XD I sound like a commercial talker person……………………..**

**Bye!**

**Review! Please!**


	16. The Southern Air Temple Part 2: Arriving

**Sorry it took me so long to update……OH WELL! I am here now, WITH A NEW CHAPTER! SO BE HAPPY! XD. Ok, here's the new chapter!**

**:)**

**Southern Air Temple Part 2: Arriving**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The water glowed bright blue…

It started to rise..

It was a giant wave forming…

Everyone watched as the glowing water rose higher. It was about 30 feet tall.

In an instant the wave started going forward.

"What is that?!" Suki yelled.

"I don't know" Sokka replied.

"What just happened?" Toph asked.

"Didn't you just see th-," Sokka said, "never mind…. sorry, let's follow it!"

Just then, a fireball came at them from behind. Appa dodged it.

Sokka groaned. "Ok! This is just mean! The universe hates me! Fireballs are coming after us! My sister and Aang are probably drowning!" Sokka yelled. But then his eyes got big.

"I'M COMING GUYS!" he yelled, heading towards the wave.

Aang and Katara- shortly before this

His life was flashing before his eyes. But one thing he couldn't let go of was Katara, he couldn't let her die, he couldn't let her down.

He heard Appa coming, 'It's too late…..It's over,' Aang thought.

He looked up with what little strength he had left, Katara was unconscious and looked like she was in pain.

He reached for her, but he was too far away.

'No,' he thought, 'NO!'

He was in the avatar state.

He quickly swam for Katara, no matter what pain he was in, he had to get to her.

He grabbed her in his arms and raised up the water, and after about 1 minute, he rode the wave with Katara in his arms.

They rode it for two miles, until they came to and island, where they crashed onto the shore, Aang was still in the avatar state, but after they hit the shore, it went away.

They were lying on the beach, holding hands.

Katara was still unconscious.

Aang slowly opened his eyes.

He noticed something though.

Katara wasn't breathing.

He panicked for a second.

He cradled her in his arms, and put his right hand over her chest, he moved his hand up to her mouth and pulled out the water.

She coughed a few times, and fell unconscious again.

Aang sighed. Katara was breathing.

After that, he looked over, and saw Appa flying towards them, he smiled with relief, and he too fell unconscious.

**The people on Appa (The Gaang)**

"THERE ON THE ISLAND! I CAN SEE THEM!" Sokka yelled with joy.

"Yeah! I see them two!" Suki yelled joyfully back.

"I Can't! But yay! They're alive!!!" Toph said.

"Yeah, great, Wahoo," Zuko said, but was distracted by the fireballs coming towards them, "Just hurry up!"

"Ok, Ok! No need to yell," Sokka said.

Appa sped up.

Soon they reached the island.

"AANG! KATARA!" Sokka yelled, running towards them.

When he got to them, he picked up Katara.

"Zuko! Grab Aang," Sokka said.

"Whatever," Zuko replied, picking up Aang.

They carried them to Appa and put them on the saddle.

"Why were those fire nation guys chasing us, Zuko!" Sokka yelled, as another fireball shot in their direction, Appa flew out of the way. "And they still are!"

"I don't know! How 'bout go down there and check!?" Zuko said sarcastically.

"Ok! I will!" Sokka said, turning Appa in the ships direction.

"I was kidding!" Zuko yelled, "Aang and Katara could get hurt, so could we."

"How about Toph and Suki stay on this island for a few minutes with Aang and Katara, while me and you go settle this," Sokka said to Zuko.

"Fine," Zuko grunted.

The group dropped Suki, Toph, and an unconscious Aang and Katara off on the island.

(A minute or two later with Zuko and Sokka)

"Didn't you tell all of the admirals to send back the ships to the fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah"

"This is strange, but we'll clear this out, Team Avatar style." Sokka said, punching his fists together.

"Ummmm, Sokka? It's not much of Team Avatar, it's just you and me….."

"Whatever," Sokka replied.

They continued to the ship but it continued to shoot fireballs at them.

Zuko shot a giant fireball at their trebuchet (it's a catapult like thing, if u don't know) and blew it up.

They landed on the ship and Zuko yelled, "Why are you shooting fireballs at us!? Did you not receive the messenger hawk?!"

"We received no messenger hawk, and Prince Zuko, why are you with the Avatar?!" said the ship's captain.

"I am with the Avatar because he and his friends are my friends, and why are you calling me "Prince" Zuko, I'm the firelord," Zuko said, strictly.

"No your not, Ozai is," the captain replied.

"Have you not been here the past year?! Aang defeated my father one year ago! How could you not know that?!" Zuko yelled.

"Well, we have been stranded on that island for a year, we just got our ship to work," the captain kneeled down, "I'm terribly sorry, Prin- I mean, fire lord Zuko,"

"It's fine, just return to the fire nation back to your families," Zuko said, smiling.

"Very well, Fire Lord Zuko, We will leave immediately," The captain said, standing up.

Zuko nodded and he and Sokka got back on Appa.

They started to fly back to the island.

"Sokka, what was the point of you coming? You didn't say anything," Zuko said.

"Actually, I made a giant speech using only my manly expressions," Sokka pointed out.

"Riggghhhttttt, whatever," Zuko said, shaking his head.

They went back to the island and picked up the rest of the group, and they started flying south.

In no time, they reached the Southern Air Temple. They placed Katara and Aang in two of the upper rooms of the temple and the rest of them stayed in the somewhat lower sections. They all went to sleep that night, though Katara and Aang were unconscious that whole time. But they all slept peacefully in the temple.

But they had no idea who was coming to visit them the next day….

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked the new chapter! I've been focusing mostly on homework lately but still, I had time now, so yeah. The next chapter is called, "An Unexpected Visitor"**

**In the next chapter: An unexpected visitor will be arriving. Who do you think it is?! Kataang fluff**


	17. An Unexpected Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Aang: Ooooooooooooo, Unexpected Visitor! Who is it! Is he evil!? Is he a good guy!?**

**Toph: What if this person is a girl?**

**Aang: Oh, yeah, Is **_**she **_**evil?! Is **_**she **_**a good guy?!**

**Me: You'll just have to read and find out Aang**

**Aang: Uhhhhhhh, I can't read this, this is English**

**Me: Oh yeah, you're Chinese. Fine, I'll read it to you.**

**Zuko: Hey, Aang, it's Story time! (sarcasticly)**

**Aang: Don't make fun of me!**

**Zuko: I'm not!**

**Sokka: Zuko! Stop making fun of Aang!**

**Zuko: I'm not making fun of 'im!**

**Aang: Yeah you are!**

**(fighting continues)**

**Katara: Shut up and let AangKatara777 do her stuff!!!!!**

**(silence)**

**Me: Thank you, Katara.**

**Katara: You are very welcome.**

**Me: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, Mike and Brian do. Hope you like the chapter!**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sokka was the one who woke up first today. He took a walk all around the temple. Then, he stopped by Katara and Aang's rooms. After that, he sat down and made a fire for breakfast.

He made his "Secret Recipe" again, and everyone loved it. Katara and Aang still hadn't woken up. Sokka was getting worried.

After breakfast, he went up to see Katara. She was lying on the bed, peacefully sleeping, with a small smile on her lips. A few times she moaned in pain, but besides that she was fine.

"Please wake up soon, Katara," He said, rubbing her head gently.

Suki came in.

"I just checked on Aang," Suki said, looking worried.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sokka replied.

"Not really, It's just that Aang keeps talking in his sleep." Suki said.

"Well? What is he saying?" Sokka asked.

"Well….he's saying………ummmm, do you just want to see for yourself?" Suki answered.

"Uh, sure?" Sokka said, walking out of the room, taking one last glimpse at Katara.

He and Suki walked down the hallway to another room. They walked in.

Aang was lying on the bed, tossing and turning. Sokka got worried. But what worried him the most was what he was saying…….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where's Sokka and Suki?" Toph asked, kicking a rock around the plaza of the Air Temple?

"I don't know, last I saw them walking up to the dorming building. But that was like an hour ago." Zuko said.

"Ok," Toph said.

Toph was bored. So she kicked the rock at Zuko. It hit him square on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Zuko yelled.

"I'm bored…." Toph replied.

"So you entertain yourself by hurting people?!" Zuko said, very, very, annoyed.

"I just like annoying people, but mostly you, Snoozles, and Sugar Queen." Toph said, kicking another rock at Zuko. It hit him in the arm.

"Hey! Quit that!" Zuko said, rubbing his arm.

"Make me." Toph said.

"Ok, I will!" Zuko said, standing up and pushing Toph to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Toph said.

"I was bored…." Zuko said, mimicking what Toph had said earlier.

"That's not a way you should entertain yourself!" Toph said, getting up.

"Now, who could that work for too?" Zuko said, smirking.

"Oh, hehe," Toph said, blushing.

"Yeah, so stop hurting me," Zuko said.

"Fine……." Toph said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang had been tossing and turning for a while. He looked scared.

Sokka came and sat next to him. Suki followed.

They listened.

Aang was saying, "Katara………No! Katara!…….ah…………go away!……….no………no……". As well as a variety of other things.

"Oh my gosh……He's having a nightmare about my sister" Sokka said, a little shocked.

"Sokka, I think, that in his dream, she is getting hurt………..or worse….." Suki said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Sokka said.

Aang continued. "KATARA!……..NO!……don't….leave………………………….please………….no……………………..no…….."

"I think this is the same nightmare Aang was having back at our old camp, he said he didn't want to talk about it, now I see why," Sokka said.

Just then, Aang started to shiver.

Sokka put a blanket over him.

Sokka and Suki walked back into Katara's room for one last check.

She was fine. They put a blanket over her and she curled up in it.

Sokka gave her a kiss on her forehead and he gave her a nice, big, hug.

Then they left and went back to Zuko and Toph.

Later on, they had lunch, It was rice and komodo chicken.

Katara and Aang still hadn't woken up.

They all took turned checking up on them. First Sokka, then Suki, then Zuko, then Toph.

When early afternoon came, around five o' clock, Sokka went to go on another walk around the temple.

He gave Appa and Momo some fruit from the somewhat still standing garden. Then, he admired the beauty of the temple.

'_The Airbenders must have been good sculptures, these statues are amazing_!' Sokka thought.

He took a bath in the pond. He felt very relaxed.

On his way back to camp, he heard some footsteps behind him. The footsteps started as a walk, but then turned into running.

"Sokka!" a voice shouted.

Sokka turned around.

And there, was his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dad! Why are you here?!" Sokka said, hugging his father in a tight embrace.

"Well, I heard that you guys were headed here, and since home is just a short distance away, I decided to come." Hakoda said.

"Ok, that works," Sokka said, laughing.

"Now, where's my master waterbender?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka's smile instantly turned into a frown. A very saddened frown.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Hakoda asked.

"Ummmm, well, she's…….Katara's……..she's asleep." Sokka said, worried.

"At six o' clock?" Hakoda asked, confused.

"Uhhhhh, yeah," Sokka said.

"Well, then, can you wake her up?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka's eyes opened up wide. "Uh, no,"

"Why not?" Hakoda asked.

"She's tired," Sokka said.

"Why?" Hakoda said.

"Uh, well ya' know, it's gotta be tough being a master waterbender, she probably is just tired from being awesome."

"Ok, then, where's Aang?" Hakoda asked.

"He's asleep also!" Sokka yelled.

"Now why is he tired?" Hakoda asked, a little annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, ya' see, he's just tired beeeccccaaaaauusseeee uhh………HE'S THE AVATAR! He's tired from saving the world, yeah, that's it! yeah!" He said.

"Sokka," Hakoda said, wanting the truth.

Sokka sighed.

"I'm not gonna tell you, I can't, I don't want to have to see your face when you see," Sokka said, sad.

"What could be that bad?" Hakoda asked. His eyes got big. "They aren't dead are they?!" He said, grabbing Sokka by the front of his shirt.

"No, but…..well……I'll just take you to where Katara is." Sokka said.

He started walking to the dorming building. Hakoda followed.

They went up the tall flight of stairs, and down the hallway.

Sokka stopped at Katara's room. He stepped back, and gestured for his dad to go in.

"Aren't you coming?" Hakoda said.

"No, I wouldn't be able to bear it." Sokka said, and he started running down the hallway.

Hakoda took a big breath, and went in.

It was dark in the room. He went to the window and opened it up. Then he sat next to Katara's bed.

She was covered in blankets so Hakoda still had no idea what happened.

"Wow, that's a pretty big cut, but it'll heal." Hakoda said to himself.

He rubbed her forehead where the cut was.

She winced.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Katara," Hakoda said.

Katara squirmed a little. The blanket fell off of her left shoulder.

Hakoda's eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was bandaged.

Worriedly, he grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled it off.

"Oh my gosh……..Katara……what happened….." Hakoda said, eyes starting to water.

Katara groaned in pain.

Hakoda took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Katara squirmed a little more.

"I'm so sorry, Katara, how did this happen?" Hakoda said.

The door flew open.

"Azula happened,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Sokka said, running towards everyone, arms flailing.

"What! What! What!" Suki yelled back.

"My dad's here!" Sokka yelled.

"That's great, Sokka!" Suki yelled, hugging Sokka.

"Actually, it's not that great, he had no knowledge of what had happened to Katara and Aang, and right now, he is probably crying his eyes out in Katara's room." Sokka said, looking upset.

"Aww," Suki said, sorry for Hakoda.

"Well that sucks, why didn't you send him a hawk?" Toph said.

"I didn't want to have to tell him that, it would be too sad, and plus, Hawky still hasn't come back yet." Sokka said.

"Oh," Toph replied.

"Well, I'm bored," Zuko said, getting up, "I'm gonna go check on Aang,"

Zuko walked out of the plaza area and went to the dorming building. He climbed the stairs and went through the hallway.

When he passed by Katara's room, he heard Hakoda saying, "Katara, how did this happen?". He waited a second and realized, Katara wasn't answering, so he threw open the door.

"Azula happened," Zuko said.

"What?" Hakoda said, looking up with a tear-stained face.

"Azula, my sister, she was a horrible person," Zuko continued.

"Was?" Hakoda asked.

"Aang killed her," Zuko answered.

"Aang did? He doesn't seem like the killing type." Hakoda said.

"Well, it was an accident, he didn't mean to, but it just happened." Zuko said.

"How did…..all this…..happen?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, it all started one day in the Jin-Yong forest." Zuko said, "We had been camping there while helping a nearby village."

"Ok?" Hakoda said.

"So we were camping there, when all of a sudden, Azula came and started attacking,"

_(beginning of flashback, Zuko is explaining everything)_

"_Azula! What are you doing here! I thought you were in prison!" Zuko yelled._

"_I broke out, not that hard when you can kill anyone who comes near you, brother."_

_Aang sent a blast of air at Azula. Followed by a ball of fire from Zuko. Azula dodged them._

_Katara ran up and sent water spikes at Azula. One of them skimmed Azula's shoulder._

_Azula cried out in pain and Toph encased her in earth._

_Azula only smirked. She blew up the earth with blue fire and ran towards Aang. A guard ran up and shot Aang with a net. Then they dragged him away._

_(end of flashback)_

"After all of this happened, Katara made many attemps to save him, but we kept her at camp," Zuko said, "But one time……..she _did _get away."

"And what happened then?" Hakoda asked.

"She went to the prison where Aang was……………..and got captured herself, after that, all I know is that they were tortured with Azula's fire whip, they managed to escape, then one day we found Aang and Katara on the ground and here we are,"

"Oh……poor Katara," Hakoda said, hugging his daughter tightly.

Katara started to breathe heavily. Sokka came in with cold water and rags. He put a wet rag on Katara's forehead. He also cooled off her back with one.

After that, Zuko went to check on Aang.

He opened up the door.

"Aang? You awake yet?" Zuko asked.

Aang was tossing and turning in the bed, saying many things like "Katara, no, don't go, please don't go,"

"Oh, I guess not," Zuko said, about to leave the room.

"Z-Zuko?" Aang said, barely a whisper.

Zuko turned around. "Yeah?"

"Where's Katara?"

"Oh, she's in the room next to you to your right," Zuko said.

"Ok," Aang said weakly.

He grabbed his staff and with great pain, stood up. He started walking out of the room.

"Hey, whoa whoa, hey, where ya' goin'?" Zuko said, blocking Aang.

"I-I'm going to see Katara," Aang said.

"Fine," Zuko said.

They walked to Katara's room and as soon as the door opened, Aang was running into the room.

He sat next to Katara on the bed and cradled her in his arms. He hugged her tightly. "Thank Goodness your okay," He said.

Katara smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest.

He laid down next to her and Zuko left the room.

He fell asleep next to her. He slept peacefully for the first time in awhile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakoda had come back to the plaza to greet Toph and Suki. Sokka and Zuko were there too.

Hakoda seemed sad.

At one time, Hakoda started to cry.

Sokka couldn't bear it. He went out for a walk around the temple. When he got to the dorming house hallway, he went into Aang's room and noticed he wasn't there. He started to panic.

He ran to Katara's room and peeked open the door. He saw Aang and Katara cuddled up on the bed.

He went in and sat on a chair next to the bed.

After about 10 minutes, he saw Aang get up. Aang looked around and noticed Sokka.

"Oh, hi, Sokka"

"Aang, I can't believe your awake, well, actually I can, you've been sleeping for a few days, you were bound to wake up sometime." Sokka said, smiling.

"Has Katara woken up yet?" Aang asked.

"No," Sokka relied.

"Oh……" Aang said.

"Aang……"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that you sleeptalk?" Sokka asked.

"I do!?" Aang said.

"Yeah, a lot, and that it what I am worried about." Sokka said.

"Wha-what do I say?" Aang asked, worried.

"Well……you………you talk about Katara, like she's getting hurt or something, you kept on saying 'Katara! No!', and stuff like that. It's getting me worried." Sokka said.

Aang just looked down.

"Aang, what is happening in your dreams?" Sokka asked.

"Well, what's happening……………….it's………..well it's," Aang said.

"Just tell me, Aang."

"Fine, what's happening is well, all I have been seeing in my dreams in Katara getting hurt. And sometimes…….other things," Aang said.

"Other things like what?" Sokka asked.

Aang continued. "She………………..she d-died,"

Sokka's eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you think I ran to Katara after having my dream last time?" Aang said.

"Oh, you….you thought she died."

"Yeah……and these weren't pleasant deaths either. She always died from getting hurt somehow."

"Tell me some of them," Sokka said.

"Once…..she……she d-died from drowning, it was a dream about if I never saved her in the ocean. Also, once, in my dream, she died from Ozai, shooting her with lightning."

"But, Ozai can't bend anymore," Sokka said.

"I know, but in my dream he could," Aang said.

"Aang, how else did she get hurt?"

"I…..It's………It's too painful, Sokka, plus, you wouldn't want to know."

"It can't really be that bad, can it?" Sokka asked.

"Yes…….it can," Aang said.

"A-aang, your getting me worried with your dreams," Katara said, weakly.

"Katara?! Your awake!" Aang said with delight, pulling Katara into a tight embrace.

Katara smiled.

Aang laid Katara back down on the bed.

"Katara, I'm so happy your awake!" Sokka said.

Katara smiled into her brothers blue eyes.

Sokka gave her a giant hug.

"Katara……..dad's here" Sokka said.

"He is?! Where is he?!" Katara said, slightly wincing in pain.

"He downstairs, in the plaza." Aang said.

Katara tried to stand up, but she wobbled over and fell onto Aang. Aang then fell over also. Sokka laughed and helped them up.

"I'll just go bring him up, he'll be happy to see you." Sokka said, "Aang, you can just stay here with Katara."

"Ok Sokka,"

Katara laid back onto her pillows.

Aang smiled and gave her a kiss on her temple. Katara blushed.

In about five minutes, the door opened, and Hakoda rushed in. He grabbed onto Katara and pulled her into a gigantic hug.

Unfortunately, he hugged a little too hard and Katara cried in pain.

"Katara! I'm so sorry!" Hakoda said.

"I-it's okay," Katara said back.

After a long conversation with Katara and Aang, Sokka and Hakoda left, leaving Katara and Aang in the room.

Katara yawned. "I'm tired,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Well……uh…….it's pretty cold…..in here………." Katara said, looking around the room.

"Uhhh, yeah……..chilly……" Aang said back.

"Like winter…….winter's….cold." Katara said, looking innocent.

"Yeah……but it's fall…….and fall is cold…..also," Aang said.

"Yeah……..if only I had something….._or someone_…to keep me warm." Katara said, blushing.

Aang blushed, looking at the ceiling.

"Yep, that would be nice…….to be warm," Katara said.

Aang couldn't take it. "Katara, do you want me to sleep with you?"

Katara looked shocked. "Well…………………………yes."

Aang looked happy. He climbed onto the bed.

Katara nuzzled up to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes, he could hear her gentle breathing, and he new she was asleep.

Aang smiled. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "I love you, Katara, with all of my heart,"

And he too, fell asleep….

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, wow, I didn't know I could type this long. Weird. But yes! I am finished with yet another chapter! Yay! But I am sorry to say, that there is only one chapter left. I repeat, ONE CHAPTER LEFT! AHHHH! EVERYBODY SCREAM AND RUN AROUND CRAZILLY! PRISONERS OF LOVE IS ALMOST OVER! XD. Well, that was weird. But yes, the new chapter will be called "The Conclusion". Wow! Such an unusual name for the last chapter, XD. Ok then, Hope you guys have liked my story so far!

_**I will be writing more stories after this, so subscribe to me! I have the new stories already in my head, so it won't be long before I start them. Be sure to read my other story, "Possessed", I am going to be able to update on it sooner when this story is finished. Ok, I think I have talked enough. Bye!**_

_**-AangKatara777 **_


	18. Authors Note!

Hi, sorry for not updating for a while, I am just having writers block……as usual…..

But anyway, this story only has one more chapter, and it is going to be a pretty short chapter…. DON'T HURT ME! A STORY HAS TO END SOMETIME!!!!!!!

**Ok, the thing is, I **_**will**_** have a sequel, the sequel will be called "Coming Home" I will start it in (hopefully) a couple weeks, so yeah, just be looking forward to that….**

**Bye!**

**PS- Thank you for reading my story!! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK!**


	19. The Conclusion

**I do not own avatar: the last airbender, Mike and Brian do**

**Yes, this is the last chapter**

**Yes, there will be a sequel**

**Yes this chapter is short**

**Whatever**

**Just read it**

**The Conclusion**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aang woke up first that morning. Katara's head was on his chest. Aang smiled. He hugged her closer.

In a little while, Katara woke up too. She nuzzled Aang's chest.

Aang smiled. "Good Morning, sleepy head,"

Katara sighed. "Good Morning, Aang,"

"You warm now?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, and I am next to the nicest person on the planet,"

Aang laughed.

They both stood up and limped down the hallway, hand-in-hand.

(This next part is gonna look a lot like the ending of "Sozin's Comet", just a warning)

The walked out onto the balcony. It was beautiful there. There were a few trees with different colors. There was a garden, with some flowers she had never seen before.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aang asked.

"I don't know….." Katara said, "Sokka is still planning that."

There was a silence.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too"

Aang's arms wrapped around her waist and Katara's arms wrapped around his neck. They began to kiss passionately. They knew that they loved each other, and that nothing could break them out of their love. They were…..

.

.

.

.

Prisoners of Love

**

* * *

**

Now you see why I named the story that "Prisoners of Love" ,you probably thought it was because they were in prison…. but no, it was because they were prisoners of their own love for each other.

**Yay! Woot woot! Story finished!**

**Hey, I told you it would be a short chapter. I'll be starting "Coming Home" in a few weeks. But since Christmas is in (looks at calendar) 11 DAYS! It may be a little longer. **

**Hope you liked my story! I had a fun time making it, and I hope you had a fun time reading it. If you have any questions about the sequel, just review or send me a message. **

**Okay! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
